


Everyday Blessings

by qaffangyrl



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Backstory, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set early season 2, Ianto is having a hard day, Jack provides comforting words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ July 2008

“The magic you make with a coffee bean is beyond measure,” Jack said with a broad smile as Ianto handed him his first cup of the morning. “Seriously, how do you do it?” 

“Just one of my many talents I suppose,” Ianto replied with a shrug. 

Jack reached up from his desk and curled a finger into the waistband of Ianto’s trousers. “I wouldn’t mind enjoying a few of your other talents, say after work?” 

“Might I take a rain check?” Ianto asked as he gently stepped away from Jack’s hold on him. “Tonight’s not really good for me.” A look of melancholy washed over Ianto’s face as he waited for Jack’s reply. 

A small crease appeared between Jack’s eyebrows. “Is everything okay?” 

“Quite alright…it’s just going to be a long day. I don’t believe I’d be the best company this evening.” 

“Later this week then?” Jack pressed. He thought maybe he’d done something to upset Ianto. “We could go to tea, first.” 

“Sounds lovely,” Ianto replied with a reassuring smile. “I’ll make reservations at Nicola’s. They usually have space available on Wednesdays.” 

“Perfect.” Jack answered with relief. 

With a nod, Ianto turned and set about bringing coffee to the rest of the team. 

It wasn’t until Jack had logged on his computer and noticed the date that he understood the reason for Ianto’s mood. He waited till Ianto was back up in the tourist office to go talk to him. 

“Canary Wharf…today’s the anniversary.” 

Ianto set down the brochures he’d been restocking and nodded in reply. He couldn’t quite bring himself to meet Jack’s eye. 

“I hear some of the families do kind of an informal memorial every year. I could have Gwen watch over things. I’ll take you to London, if you want.” Jack’s tone was calm and even. He didn’t want to push too hard. 

“Thank you,” Ianto finally said, “But, there’s no need.” He went back to placing Cardiff site-seeing pamphlets in the stands on the reception desk. 

It was obvious to Jack that Ianto was hurting. And he knew all too well what it was like to be reminded of a lost loved one. Over the years, Jack had said goodbye to more lovers than he’d care to count. But he also knew that letting oneself remember, not just the loss but the good times, was part of the healing process…part of letting go. “Take a walk with me.” 

Without a word, Ianto pulled his black, wool overcoat off the hook and followed Jack out the door. 

They stood next to each other, silently watching the ships pass in the bay. The early morning sun painted large strokes of purple and orange across the sky. Ianto shivered as a chill of wind gusted up off the water. So, Jack wrapped his arm firmly around his waist to pull Ianto close to him. 

When the sun was a bit higher Jack said, “I don’t think I’ve ever told you this, but I lost someone in the battle, too.” With a wistful smile Jack continued, “Her name was Rose.” 

Ianto glanced over at Jack, “Were you and she-“

“Not like you and Lisa. But, she was special to me.” 

“She was upgraded?” Ianto asked in a near whisper as the memory of cybermen storming throughout Torchwood One flashed in his mind. 

Jack shook his head, “It’s complicated, what happened, but I can’t ever see or talk to her again…God, she was a real spit-fire…and the way she could make me laugh...” Jack sighed, “We even had a song…Moonlight Serenade.” 

“Glenn Miller?” 

“MmHmm.” 

“Sounds like you really cared for her.” 

“I did, we traveled together…she and another friend of ours. They brought out the best in me.” Jack turned and leaned back against the railing. The wind was picking up so he opened his greatcoat and pulled Ianto into him to share his heat. “Before I met them, I was a bit of a scoundrel.” 

“Our brave Captain Jack, a scoundrel? I find that hard to believe.” Ianto questioned as he settled his hands under Jack’s coat in the small of his back. The ache Ianto had felt since he’d woken up that morning was beginning to subside. 

“When you love someone, it’s easy to become the person they believe you can be.” 

Ianto considered Jack’s words for a few moments. “Before I met Lisa I was cripplingly shy. The very idea of having to speak to more than one person at a time used to send me into a panic.” 

Jack’s plan was working. 

“Then this one day, I came home to find that she’d plastered the walls of my flat with celebrity tabloid photos. Lisa had me stand in the center of the room and read aloud from the Times. She said that if I didn’t learn how to talk in front of people I’d be stuck down in the archives for the rest of my life.” 

“Lisa would be proud of how far you’ve come. It seems like lately I can’t get you to shut up.” Jack said with a wink. 

A small laugh escaped Ianto’s lips. To Jack, it was music. 

Ianto’s face brightened a little more as he continued, “And she introduced me camping. Before Lisa, I’d have made Owen look like an outdoorsman.” This time his laugh was heartier. “Perhaps, you and I could go sometime.” 

“I’d like that.” The wind blew Jack’s collar up. “Maybe we should wait till it gets warmer, though.” 

“But having to share a sleeping bag is the best part.” Ianto argued. 

With a mischievous grin Jack answered, “I think I would have liked Lisa.” 

Ianto rolled his eyes. “That goes without question.” 

They’d held each other a while longer, taking in each others warmth when Ianto asked, “Is it true what they say? Does it really get easier with time?” 

“Time’s a tricky thing. I’ve lost people who won’t even be born for another millennium. I can’t say that the pain ever completely goes away. But in my experience, that’s turned out to be sort of a blessing.” 

“How?” 

“I guess I’m more appreciative now. Because, I know that when all I have left is their memory, it’s the simple, everyday stuff that I’ll treasure the most.” 

It hit Ianto in that moment that Jack would lose everyone he ever had or will love. But still, he gave his heart so freely, without bitterness or cynicism. Ianto couldn’t even begin to imagine the strength that must take. All he knew was he’d lost Lisa. But then, he’d found Jack. And for that, he’d be forever grateful. Ianto reached up and held Jack’s face in his hands then asked, “The everyday stuff like…perfect cups of coffee?” 

Jack brushed his lips softly over Ianto’s and echoed, “Like perfect cups of coffee.” 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated


End file.
